A Chance Meeting
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: [Fanfanfiction for 'The Secretary'] After being defeated by AVALANCHE, Sephiroth meets someone in the Lifestream. However, this person is not pink clad...Not an OC.


**AN: Well, this is a fan-fanfiction for Midori Tsuki's fic 'The Secretary'. Some parts may not make sense if you haven't read 'The Secretary' but, it should still be an enjoyable experience. (The world can never have too many Sephiroth and Jessie fics!)**

**'The Secretary' in summary form: 'All havoc breaks loose when Jessie is hired as Sephiroth's secretary. Chaos for all of Shinra is to come from the future AVALANCHE member.' (Is that right Midori?)**

**NOTE: I have permission from Midori Tsuki to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix. 'The Secretary' belongs to Midori Tsuki.**

Aeris sighed as she looked down at Gaia. They were fighting still. For the planet, for the people, for her...

Jessie, who was absently staring down at Gaia as well, laying on her stomach, head in her hands.

"Sephiroth. Never thought he'd go mad. I was always the mad one."

Aeris sent her a questioning look. "Oh?"

Turning her head to look at Aeris, Jessie nodded in understanding. "Yeah, me and Seph go way back. I was his secretary at Shinra. It was very...interesting. Some of the things that had happened. Good, bad, and just plain weird. Was with him 'til Nibelheim where he went loco."

Aeris gave her an interested look. "How did they hire you? Weren't you in AVALANCHE then?"

Jessie shook her head. "Nah. You know, I'm not a computer genius for nothing. How do you think I got all those Shinra codes? Hacking."

Aeris nodded. "What are some of the things that happened during your time as secretary?" She asked, curious.

So Jessie proceeded to tell her the many...interesting...things that had occured.

"I bet you miss him. The old Sephiroth."

"Eh, sometimes. I miss threatening him, I really do. Threatening Biggs and Wedge just wasn't as fun."

"You could see him again."

Jessie sat up at that. "What?"

Aeris turned her head to look at the other woman. "You could see him again. When Cloud kills him, he'll be transported here. You could meet him first, if you'd like."

Jessie looked back down at Gaia, where AVALANCHE fought Sephiroth, and appeared to be winning. Oh, how she'd like to tease him again...

"I'd like that." Jessie said, nodding.

Aeris smiled. "But first, we'll have to help Cloud and the others stop Meteor. C'mon!"

------------------

Pulling on a pair of goggles, Jessie grinned down at the being who had just entered the Lifestream, as she began running through the green system, stirring souls and moving it, forcing it to the surface of the planet. Allowing all her power to flow out, to aid her former team, AVALANCHE.

Looking to the right, she gave a thumbs up signal to Biggs and Wedge, her former comrades. Looking to the left, she nodded at Dyne, an old friend of Barret's.

Moving her hands in a clockwise motion, she brought them back towards her, seeming to grab hold of a part of the Lifestream and all other matter. She suddenly pushed forward and sent her part of the Lifestream spiraling through the void where it was contained. A speck of black diseased the pure green of the Lifestream, but she paid it no mind.

Bursts of the ethreal matter blew her hair forward, as she looked on at the wonderful display of it pushing towards the surface.

Floating in the void, she instantly proformed a spin kick to urge the Lifestream farther, blowing more currents of the green glows in the right direction. She suddenly shouted "Now!" and all of the friends held their hands out and...

_SNAP!_

The resounding snap of their fingers broke the surface of the planet, allowing the Lifestream passage into the world above. To aid Holy, and overtake Meteor, saving Gaia.

Jessie grinned. They had done it, Meteor had been stopped. All of them did it. The AVALANCHE that was, and the AVALANCHE that is. Her mission in life was fulfilled,. To stop Shinra, and save the planet.

Satisfied, Jessie sunk down into the mists of the Lifestream...

Somewhere, Aeris looked up and smiled.

-----------------

Sephiroth fell down upon his knees, some blood trickling down his forehead. He felt...weak. He just watched helplessly as something faded out of him. It appeared to be some type of negative Lifestream, that flowed up to a higher level of the void he was in.

He was in a place for the deceased. The Lifestream, a place for the souls of The Planet to return to when they parished. He had caused many souls to depart from Gaia, but never expected going there himself. He had recently been defeated in the Northern Crater by AVALANCHE. By his own puppet...though it turns out, he had been the puppet. Jenova, his precious 'Mother', had simply used him. No wonder, she had always been quite the bossy...b!#.

He was forced to do her bidding. Manipulaton is bad...Though he must admit...

Sometimes during his quest...He wished he had never gone to Nibelheim. He wished he had stayed in his office doing paperwork, training new recruits, putting up with Zack, and not being killed by Jessie.

He vividly recalled a picture that had been sitting on his desk the day he was preparing to leave for Nibelheim. He himself had been in the middle, looking ever so serious, despite what was happening around him. His insane(In his opinion) secretary, Jessie, was 'attempting' to rest her elbow on his left shoulder. (He was so much taller than her, you know.)She was grinning and wearing the same outfit she always had. Her hair up in a sloppy red headband and ponytail. There was mischief in her eyes and smile. To his right was a jumpy Shinra soldier who went by the name of RSL (Random Shinra Lackey.) Wearing the usual SOLDIER uniform and nervous look. Leaning over Sephiroth's right shoulder above RSL was Zack, his fingers held up in a 'Peace' sign. His eyes were closed and he wore a huge grin. Sephiroth was fond of that picture, but that was the last time he ever saw it.

He shook off his memories and looked down at himself.

He was fully clothed, but with a new..._addition._ There was a big, black wing protruding from his back, on the right side. He moved his gaze to his surroundings.

Looking around his new found prison, he saw complete nothingness. A pale mist swirled around the place, and the light was dim. Green light alluminated his features, giving him a soft glow. He took a step forward, and suddenly the mist cleared up ahead of him. A white light lit up a spot and he saw..._something._ A human? Perhaps. He walked nearer for a better look.

There was a slightkly transparent figure in the distance, a female with her back turned to him. Her hair was held up in a red headband, with a ponytail and loose bangs hanging to the side of her face. She wore baggy, dark green pants with a blue turtleneck. A piece of silver armor covered her chest area and a belt was around her waist. It held bombs, guns, and ammo, but mostly bombs. There was some electronic items too. Wires and fuses hung out of her pant's pockets, and brown boots were worn on her feet. Her hands were gloved, and goggles adorned her head.

She was looking over an electronic device, moving colored wires from here to there, hoping to get it working. A spark lept up from the item, and she quickly turned it over with her gloved hands to see if it was functional.

Nothing.

She frowned and turned it back over and pulled some pliers from her pocket.

The breeze blew one of her bangs into her face, blocking her view. Scowling, she tucked the bothersome piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at the object of her attention. She twisted the wires in a specific direction, and flipped the device over again. Still nothing. She glared at the electronic and reached down towards her belt. Grasping a small bomb, she hurled it, along with the device, into the distance. A boom was heard and smoke rose from the spot she had thrown it.

She clapped her hands together in a 'Now, that's been taken care of.' way. Tucking the pliers back into her pant's pocket, she turned around. Her body froze for a few seconds, and her eyes widened considerably. A single word came from her mouth. "Seph...?"

Looking at the girl, he recognized her immediately. "Jessie...?" He began walking slowly towards her, eyes filled with disbelief.

Suddenly Jessie wiped that 'amazed' look off of her face and pulled a mild-type bomb from her belt. Grinning madly, she threw it at the upcoming One Winged Angel, then collasped on the ground, laughing hysterically.

His face was left covered in ash and his bangs were slightly burned, but no other damage was done to his perfect face.

_That was his little pyromaniac._

Jessie moved her goggles up to her forehead and grinned up at the man. "Hey Sephy-Kins, miss me?"

Moving his singed hair away from his face, he reached for Masamune to discover...it wasn't there.

'That's strange,' He thought. 'I had just had it...'

Jessie chuckled.

"The Planet won't let you hurt anyone here."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Just his luck...He should have stabbed her when he had the chance.

Jessie moved her gaze to his newly aquired wing.

"So, that's what you were trying to do all those years...Attempting to turn into a chocobo."

"Jessie...what are you doing here?"

Jessie gave him a 'This guy is unbelieveable.' look and peered down at her transparent body.

"Err...I'm dead." She said, not believeing how stupid Sephiroth sounded at that moment. "Why else would I be here?"

"Who could possibly kill you? You, Jessie, my insane ex-secretary?" He asked incredibly.

She lowered her head for a moment, "Ah..." and looked back up at him. "Shinra of course." There was some remorse in her face, but it quickly left.

"But...why? Did you blow up a mako reacter?"

Thinking for a moment, Jessie replied thoughtfully, "There was that one in Gangaga...No! It was something...else."

Swishing her hands behind her, a chair instantly materialized, which she sat herself down in. Positioning one leg over the other, and crossing her arms, she said in a low tone.

"I joined...AVALANCHE."

"Ah." Sephiroth said, looking up for a moment. "So you're the one the incompetent turks took out. So, how'd they do it? How'd they kill _you_?...I should have been the one who'd done it..."

Scowling at him, Jessie gave him a sneer. 'Haha. _Real_ funny Seph." Leaning back in her chair she finished, "Having the Sector 7 plate fall down on you is _real _funny. Watching hundreds of tons of steel and metal come crashing down, closing your eyes and knowing you've _failed._ Failed to save all those people you cared about. Failed to save your home. _Failed._"

Gaining an angry expression, Sephiroth said through clenched teeth. "_Shinra_."

Standing up, Jessie proceeded to poke Sephiroth in the chest angrily, and scowl at him some more.

"Hn. And what about _you_? Mr. One Winged Angel? You slaughtered an entire village, killed hundreds, attempted to destroy Gaia, _and_ killed Aeris."

He gave her a glare and said, "How do you know Aeris?"

"Uh, duh. She's here. She brought you here. She got the Lifestream to the surface, with my help of course, she stopped meteor, she summoned Holy, she was your downfall, sh-"

"You can stop now, I get it."

Jessie closed her eys and grinned at him. "I know! I just love to antagonize you!"

"Where is she now?"

"_Right here._" A ghostly voice said from the darkness of the void. A figure clad in pink, with her hair in a braid with a pink ribbon emerged from the depths of the Lifestream.

"Welcome Sephiroth, to the Lifestream. The very place you thought you'd never end up, isn't that right?"

Sephiroth growled at her. "Cetra."

"This is the end, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth couldn't help but hang his head, knowing she was right.

Jessie smiled and held out her hand. "So Seph, ya wanna go now? Pass on through to the Promised Land?"

Sephiroth sighed, but couldn't just reject her offer. He couldn't stay _here_, in this empty void.

"C'mon Sephiroth, your real mom's waiting!" Aeris called, already nearly there.

Sephiroth's ears perked up at that, and he grudgingly accepted Jessie's hand. Nodding, he said, "Let's go Jessie."

Jessie grinned up at him, and nodded.

And with that, they walked into the brilliant light.

No one noticed the diseased Lifestream swirling around the planet.

--------------

_"Moshi Maiyui, Sefirosu."_

_"This is the end, Sephiroth."_

_---------------_

**AN: Well, after three weeks or so of writing this, I have finally finished it. Like this? Go read 'The Secretary'. Didn't like this? Still read 'The Secretary' anyway. This fic gives Jessie the justice she deserves, and is extremely funny. If it wasn't that good, would I even be writing this?**

**Seriously, read it. It may be long, but it's worth every minute.**

**Anyway, please review! This took alot of work, and I want to know if anyone even likes it.**


End file.
